Best Friend
by digimonfan101
Summary: This is a quick Fanfic on Takeru and Hikari. The song is Best Friend by Jason Chen which is a very good song. Well guys enjoy the fanfic :)


Best Friend

A/N: Hey guys it's Digimonfan101 and here is a quick Takari fanfic it's based on the song "Best Friend" by Jason Chen. It's a song I recommend to listen

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or the song.

Takeru was standing on his porch thinking about Hikari and all of their memories together in the Digital World about 6 years after their adventures he has been trying to tell her how he feels.

_Do you remember when_

_I said I'll always be there_

_Ever since we were ten baby_

Takeru was now remembering their times they were ten hanging out in the Digital World which he has missed dearly in his life

_When we were out on the playground, playing pretend._

_I didn't know it back then._

The memories started swooping around his head and he wasn't realizing how dearly he misses her right now.

_Now I realize you were the only one._

_It's never too late to show it._

_Grow old together the feelings we had before_

_Back when we were so innocent._

Takeru was now in tears that he realized he has to tell her now with the memories in his head.

_I pray for all your love girl our love is so unreal_

_I just wanna reach and touch you, squeeze you, somebody pinch me._

_(I must be dreaming)_

Takeru now was remembering his times of seeing her right now but wasn't feeling ready at all to tell her even though he wants to at the same time.

_This is something like a movie and I don't know how it ends girl_

_But I fell in love with my best friend._

Takeru soon wanted to know how she feels about him but also didn't want to take too long.

_(I think I'm in love)_

_I think I'm in love_

_(I think I'm in love)_

_I think I'm in love_

_I fell in love with my best friend._

Takeru soon realized that he had to her now and was starting to get dressed.

_Through all the dudes that come by and all the nights that you cry_

_Girl I was right there by your side_

_How could I tell you I loved you when you were so happy with some other guy?_

Takeru then remembered while he was dressing about the time he comforted Hikari after she broke up with Davis and how she was leaning on his chest in tears only by the end of the day to feel happy again

_Now I realize you were the only one._

_It's never too late to show it._

_Grow old together the feelings we had before_

_Back when we were so innocent._

He was about to go out when he saw Hikari in tears heading to the park and he decided to go after her.

_I pray for all your love girl our love is so unreal_

_I just wanna reach and touch you, squeeze you, somebody pinch me._

_(I must be dreaming)_

_This is something like a movie and I don't know how it ends girl_

_But I fell in love with my best friend._

He soon saw Hikari sitting down on the swing crying then she caught eye of Takeru. "Takeru is that you" she said. Takeru then came up to her and said. "Are you okay?".

_I know it sounds crazy that you be my baby_

_Girl you mean that much to me._

"Yeah Takeru I'm fine." Hikari said. Takeru then realized that he had to say it. "I need to tell you something Hikari."

_And nothing compares when were lighter than air_

_And we don't want to come back down_

_And I don't want to ruin what we have_

_Love is so unpredictable_

"Hikari ever since we were 11, I have always been in love with you and I wanted to always be with" Takeru then held her hands.

_But it's the risk that I'm taking_

_Hoping, Praying_

_You'd fall in love with your best friend._

"I love you Hikari." Hikari was in a huge shock but was now in tears when she heard him but was crying of happiness. "Takeru I love you too"

_I pray for all your love girl our love is so unreal_

_I just wanna reach and touch you, squeeze you, somebody pinch me._

_(I must be dreaming)_

_This is something like a movie and I don't know how it ends girl_

_But I fell in love with my best friend._

_(Repeats)  
_Takeru was then filled with joy. They both were getting close and then their lips collided in love.

The end

A/n: Well guys I hope all of you enjoyed.


End file.
